Consoles, such as center consoles in a vehicle for example, are commonly used to store various articles. Various types of consoles exist, including those where the lid includes a single panel that opens on one side, those where the lid includes a single panel that opens at a front, and those where the lid includes two panels that open at a center of the console.
Consoles having two panels that open at a center of the console provide the benefit of allowing a larger opening without requiring a large single cover. However, because the two panels are not operably coupled to one another, the speed at which one of the panels opens may not be the same as the speed at which the other of the panels opens.
Accordingly, while existing consoles are suitable, the need for improvement remains, particularly in providing a mechanism for controlling the speed at which the one or more panels of the console open.